Spongebob Squarepants
Character Synopsis SpongeBob SquarePants is a fictional character, the titular character and protagonist of the American animated television series of the same name. SpongeBob is depicted as being a good-natured, optimistic, naïve, and enthusiastic yellow sea sponge residing in the undersea city of Bikini Bottom alongside an array of anthropomorphic aquatic creatures. He works as a fry cook at a local fast food restaurant, the Krusty Krab, to which he is obsessively attached. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B '''| '''2-C Verse: Spongebob Squarepants Name: Spongebob Squarepants Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Sponge Special Abilities: Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Elasticity, Wall Crawling, Flight, Absorption, Karate Master, Telepathy (Has shown the ability to affect dreams, read minds, transmit his thoughts to other people, etc.), Regeneration (Mid-High. Regenerated after being reduced to dust), Toon Force, Gravity Manipulation (Via this), Hammerspace, Teleportation (Teleported from outside of Bikini Bottom to the Krusty Krab), Rock Manipulation (Could drive a boulder as seen here), 4th Wall Awareness, Fire Manipulation & Transmutation (Turned his fire-retardant suit into fire, then into Pretty Patties), Possible Resistance to Mind Manipulation | All previous, plus Plot Manipulation, Magic and Reality Warping Destructive Capability: Wall Level (Consistently depicted as being able to destroy large walls, can harm others who survived the destruction of Bikini Bottom) | Multi-Universe Level '(Wields the Magic Book, which is stated by Bubbles to be capable of destroying all of existence, across all worlds. Users gain complete control over "The Story" of Spongebob, which includes all of existence of which is bound and follows The Story) 'Speed: Varies. Athlete Human '''(Spongebob can outrun monsters like the Abominable Snow Mollusk and the Alaskan Bull Worm) to '''Sub-Relatavistic (Is just as fast as Sandy who dodged lasers from the Flying Dutchman) Lifting Ability:' Varies. Below Average Human '''to '''Superhuman' at most Striking Ability: Varies from Below Average Class on average to Wall Class at his peak | Multi-Universal '(Can control and rewrite all worlds across The Spongebob Multiverse) 'Durability: Wall Level '(Can survive an explosion of this level) 'Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range normally. Multi-Universal via Magic Book Intelligence: Varies. Depicted as dumb in some episodes while in others he's as much as an average human Weaknesses: Spongebob often acts childish and fun-loving, but he will be serious when necessary. He will also dehydrate without water (however the amount of time he can go without water is heavily inconsistent.) Other Attributes List of Equipment: Spatula, Jellyfishing Net, Karate Gear, Goofy Goober Guitar, Bubble Wand, Magic Pencil, a piece of paper from the Magic Book in Sponge Out of Water movie Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Magic Book: A book belonging to Burger Beard and formally the skeleton pirate. The book has the ability to warp reality in various ways such as rewriting the setting, controlling Plot and even being capable of destroying all of existence Extra Info: Regarding The Magic Book, it's unlikely that Spongebob would actually use the book given his character, so for that reason Spongebob's use of the book isn't truly applicable. Unless Bloodlust in turned on Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:TV Characters Category:Nicklodean Category:Cartoons Category:Iconic Characters Category:Mascots Category:Shapeshifters Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Toonforcers Category:Martial Artist Category:Telepaths Category:Absorbers Category:Regenerators Category:Hammerspace Users Category:Gravity Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2